A mobile edge computing (MEC) technology means that a mobile edge server is deployed in a mobile communications network to provide, in a proximity manner, an Internet technology (IT) service for user equipment (UE) accessing the mobile communications network.
The mobile edge computing technology can be used to provide a plurality of services for the UE, and these services may be provided by a mobile edge platform, or may be provided by a service provider on a mobile edge platform. The mobile edge platform is an application program platform provided in the mobile edge server, and the service provider is an application program that runs on the mobile edge platform and that is used to provide a service.
When the mobile edge platform cannot meet a service requirement, for example, when the mobile edge platform cannot meet a performance requirement required by the service provider, or the service provider cannot meet a service quality requirement, or the service provider responses to a system load balance request, a service needs to be migrated from a source mobile edge platform to a target mobile edge platform. However, there is no related service migration technology in the prior art.